Maybe I'm Wrong
by midnightluminescence
Summary: What if Emma hesitates and decides to not leave Hook chained on top of the beanstalk?


Maybe I'm Wrong (And I hope I'm Not)

 _What if Emma hesitates and decides to not leave Hook chained on top of the beanstalk?_

"Swan?" The disbelief in his voice barely struck a tingle in her awareness.

"SWAN!"

Emma pauses. Is she doing the right thing? But she can't be wrong about trusting Hook, getting back to Henry hinges on every decision she makes.

"Swan, you can't leave me here." There was a resignation in his tone that tells her he fully expects her to leave him there.

"Well, get on with it, Swan! Leave me here to be the giant's meal when he comes to," he goads.

 _Drama queen._ But she knows this is one of his defense mechanisms, much like her tendency to deflect whenever people come too close: Henry, Mary Margaret, David...

"Should have known that trusting another woman would only lead to disappointment. Wenches are only good for a one night—"

Lashing out. Another defense mechanism. Emma slowly turns around to look at the pirate that just several hours ago tried to make them believe that he was a mere blacksmith. The pirate who was capable of seeing through all the masks that she put on throughout the years, within hours of meeting her. The pirate, the man, who has suffered heartbreak but was willing to put his trust in their alliance. She sighs.

Walking back to the forlorn figure shackled to the ground, she tries to catch his eye but Hook seemed to be lost in thought. But there was also another look that she knew so well: disappointment. This makes Emma remorseful for ever betraying this man who has been truthful, somewhat, ever since she threatened to leave him to the ogres.

"Hook." He startles, as if unaware that she was still standing there. _He must have really believed that I would prove him right._

"Well, Swan I didn't know you would be back so soon." he sarcastically intones. "Leave a man to reflect on his wrong decisions, won't you?" _Ouch._

"Look, Hook, I will do everything I can to go back to my son. And I cannot let anything compromise that."

He gazes at her for a short while and huffs. "I understand, Swan." And she saw that really did.

"I know you do. So please don't make me regret this." She releases him from his bonds and takes a cautious step back. Hook stands up from his kneeling position, rubbing his chaffed wrist. He's noticeably confused by the entire situation.

"I thought you were fully convinced that I cannot be trusted?" he inquires while trying to figure out what exactly happened between the two of them.

"Maybe I was wrong. I'm trying to give you the benefit of the doubt." she retorts. "Look, let's just climb down this damned beanstalk and run back to camp. It's starting to get dark."

Killian gives her a searching look, trying to decipher this complicated woman that sparked his interest in life again the moment she held a knife to his throat. He may have said that she was an open book, but she had her surprising moments.

"Aye, Swan. Best get back before the giant regains his consciousness or Cora's ogres find us." Emma turns and starts striding back to the entrance, with Hook close behind.

"So what changed your mind, Swan?" Killian had been trying to figure this out throughout their trek back to camp.

Emma falters in her stride, fully hoping that he had let this go in the last three hours they've been walking. "Oh you know, just trying out this whole benevolent princess thing I'm supposed to be." she flippantly replies.

Deflecting using humor. He knows this tactic too well. "Oh come on now, Swan. You don't care about being a princess that much, so why not telling me the truth?" He catches her arm and stops them from going further.

"Listen, Hook, it's almost dark and I would prefer to be back with Mary Margaret, Mulan, and Aurora before nightfall. Safety in numbers, surely you understand." She tries to pull away from Hook, somewhat desperate to no longer be alone with this complex man. Pirate. _Yeah, shouldn't forget that little tidbit._

"Swan, you won't be able to avoid for long so why not get it out the way now?" he insists. "Unless, of course, you're embarrassed with the reason." Emma flushes and he pounces on this. "What was it? My good company? My rapscallion ways? My dashing good looks?"

"Not even close." Emma smirks, finally releasing herself from the now loose hold he had on her. She resumes her walk, though it is now more leisurely than before.

"It was, wasn't it? Knew you couldn't resist my charms for very long, milady." Hook taunts.

Emma bristles at that but glides on. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Killian watches her walk away and shakes his head. "Perhaps I do, Swan. I do." he murmurs before resuming his paces to catch up with this infuriating, enchanting woman.

AN: I realize that by eliminating the beanstalk moment will result in "less struggles" for our pairing, but this is merely a what-if moment trying to be answered. But I truly think that Emma and Killian would always go through several hurdles in the development of their relationship. This is my first fanfic, so let me know your opinions in the comments!


End file.
